In this moment
by DeathsGreenEyedAngel
Summary: Zack knew that he was the only one who had ever seen this side of Cloud. Being with him in this moment, that made him happy. Cloud/Zack oneshot YAOI. Read and review. :


Pairing: Zack/Cloud

Warning: Yaoi/malexmale, sexual content. If you don't like it, do not read. Thanks.

Rating: M for sexual content

Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud, Zack or Final Fantasy. If I did, I wouldn't be writing yaoi at midnight.

--

Cloud was anxious. He had already gotten the place nicely lit and arranged but he still felt as if something was missing. Maybe once Zack came home, the house would feel complete. This is what he kept telling himself as he tried to figure out if something really was missing from the setting. His eyes scanned the room. The couch, draped neatly with a violet-red cover, sat in front of a small table which had three lit candles sitting in the center. Next to this was a bottle of wine with two glasses placed neatly next to the bottle. So far, the picky blonde saw nothing that struck his panic. His eyes widened and quickly, he ran into the bedroom to check for any error. This room was the room he spent the most time on, for various reasons. The lights were dimmed, sheets were turned down and a few rose petals rested on the comfort of the king size bed.

Cloud and Zack were far enough along in their relationship that Cloud saw next to no importance in dolling himself up for his man. He felt comfortable around Zack no matter what. Of course, this didn't mean Cloud put no effort into his appearance. But he does know that Zack loves him just the way he is. With this said, Cloud had his hair neatly brushed in it's usual style and he wore his blue zip-up shirt, armor discarded, with his black pants. His boots sat neatly next to the entrance of their home. Pleased with how everything looked, he gave a little smile and returned to the main room of the house, only to find Zack standing in the doorway. He looked tired, worn out, and awfully wet.

"Raining?" asked Cloud.

"Heavily" replied the brunette. He kicked off his shoes and discarded the belts and armor from his attire. Turning around, his eyes scanned the house like he had never been inside before.

"Did you do all this?" he asked, turning his head to look at the blonde. Cloud nodded and smiled, looking accomplished. Zack grinned and pulled Cloud into a hug, practically devouring the smaller man's body in his own. Cloud rested his forehead on the nape of Zack's neck. He took in the scent of rain, cigarettes and Zack's own smell that he absolutely adored. Cloud kissed his neck sweetly before pulling him over to sit on the couch.

"You look really tired..." Zack sighed. "I am..."

Cloud lifted his hands and began to massage Zack's shoulders. He felt his body loosen up beneath his touch. Once again, Cloud placed a sweet kiss on Zack's neck. The brunette smiled to himself. Cloud seemed so...for lack of a better word...manly, most of the time. But when he and Zack were alone, Cloud became gentle and sweet. Zack knew that he was the only one who had ever seen this side of Cloud. To be alone with him in this moment, granted him more happiness than anything ever had.

"You work too hard" said the blonde. "I hate seeing you so beat up and worn out."

Zack chuckled. "Nothing could wear me out more than you, Spike."

Cloud smiled, moving his hands down and wrapping his arms around the middle of Zack's warm body, head resting on his shoulder. "C'mon, you still have to see the bedroom" said Cloud enthusiastically. Zack laughed and followed him. He was amazed at how a room, having been messy when he woke this morning, had been transformed into something this beautiful and romantic. And at the hands of Cloud, of all people. Zack found himself being led slowly towards the bed as Cloud pushed himself up against the larger man. Cloud tilted his head up and kissed Zack passionately. The atmosphere and the aroma of the room contributed to the arousal of the men as they continued to kiss each other. Cloud slid his hands up Zack's shirt, caressing his tone stomach as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Zack broke the kiss and smirked before Cloud pulled the man's shirt over his head in a feisty manner, throwing it to the side of the room. He took in the sight of Zack's body. Pierced left nipple, lightly tanned skin, and moderately toned abs. Cloud felt his pants getting tighter as he looked him up and down. Zack put his hand under Cloud's chin, tilting his head up and leaning in for another kiss. Cloud held Zack's hands in each of his and removed his black leather gloves, tossing them off to the side with his shirt.

Cloud broke the kiss abruptly and pushed Zack onto the bed, quite aggressively. The brunette regained his balance only to be straddled by Cloud once he sat up. The feisty blonde removed his own shirt, discarding it with the rest of the clothing that lay across the room. Cloud could feel Zack's arousal against his own body. And he intended to relieve it. Placing a hand on Zack's chest, he pushed him back once again and began kissing and nipping at his neck. Zack bit his lip and let out a sigh. Being this close to Cloud was maddeningly arousing and exciting to him. This excitement only excelled as Cloud's kisses moved lower on Zack's body. Cloud shifted to kneel in between Zack's legs, kissing his stomach and teasing him with the tip of his tongue. The blonde began tugging at Zack's pants.

"Pain in the ass, huh?" Zack said, shifting his weight to one arm while his free hand helped Cloud remove the article of clothing. Zack was finally naked, thought Cloud, and all he could do was stare. His body was perfect. And looking at him mad Cloud wild. He wanted him. Zack hissed as Cloud wrapped a hand around his cock, slowly stroking it. He flicked the tip with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Zack closed his eyes and tilted his head back, one hand brushing through Cloud's soft, fluffy hair. The warmth and wetness of Cloud's mouth around him drove Zack insane. Cloud continued to suck and lick his member, one hand stroking in time with his mouth.

"Ahh! Okay, okay...s-stop.." Zack moaned.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cloud looked a little worried. Breathless, Zack beckoned Cloud onto the bed with a simple hand gesture. Regaining his posture, Zack advanced Cloud down onto the soft bed, blonde hair resting on the fluffed pillows. Zack wasn't lying, what Cloud did to him was more than arousing. Earth-shattering might have been a better term. But he wanted to make Cloud feel good, too. And Zack, being a confident guy, could admit that he was pretty good at doing that. Cloud gave a little smile and wrapped his arms lazily around Zack's neck, once again kissing him with fervor. Zack's hand wandered to the nightstand next to the bed, skillfully opening the drawer and grabbing the lubricant all while kissing his lover. He placed it next to the pillow as he helped Cloud the rest of his garments off. Without much effort, the clothes were tossed carelessly into the pile.

The men were finally able to feel skin against skin, without the annoying restriction of clothing. This feeling was indescribable. Their bodies seemingly fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Cloud's hands wandered aimlessly over his shoulders and back, legs draped over Zack's with his own back arching up into the larger man's body. Zack's strong arms held his own body above Cloud's smaller frame, flesh caressing flesh as their tongues once again roamed each other's mouths. Cloud moaned into Zack's mouth as their erections brushed together, their bodies moved in unison. Zack broke the kiss, eyes hazy with lust, reaching over for the bottle of lubricant. Without crushing Cloud, he managed to get his fingers nice and slick. He kissed Cloud again before gently sliding a finger into Cloud's entrance, careful not to hurt him.

"Mm" Cloud winced slightly. Zack kept going but at a very smooth pace. Soon he slipped in another finger. Cloud bit his lip to keep from crying out. Zack leaned and kissed Cloud's lips softly, moving his fingers in and out at a steady pace. Cloud broke the kiss and let out a moan.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Zack worriedly.

"No, don't stop" Cloud breathed. "I want you inside me." He demanded. Zack obeyed and grabbed the lubricant once more, slicking up his cock before positioning himself in front of Cloud's entrance. Cloud spread his legs a bit more to accept his member, biting his lip as Zack thrust right in. Cloud clutched Zack's arms and rested his head back on the pillow, still adjusting to the feel of Zack's erection inside of him.

Zack let out a breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Cloud nodded. He began moving his own body in time with Zack's thrusts. His vision blurred as Zack hit that bundle of nerves inside him that made him go crazy. Cloud moved his hands back to Zack's shoulders and dug his nails in. "Ah! Zack..." He moaned. Zack's breath hitched, his cock pulsing inside of Cloud. He started thrusting faster. Leaning his weight to one arm, Zack's wrapped his free hand around Cloud's erection and began stroking in time with his thrusts. Every single movement was bringing them both closer and closer to climax. Zack started thrusting harder, his hand speeding up on Cloud as Cloud's entrance tightened around his cock. Cloud bit his lip and threw his head back.

"Ah...mm.."

"Cloud..." Zack moaned. "Ah! Zack!" With a few more forceful thrusts and frantic movements, Cloud came, muscles tightening around Zack, pulling his lover into release shortly after. Zack went limp and he gently collapsed onto his lover. Both exhausted, breathless, and extremely satisfied, they embraced, slowly becoming more aware of the environment around them, long forgotten in the passion of their love-making. Zack caught his breath and rolled off of Cloud, laying next to him and pulling him into a sweet embrace. "I love you, Spike..."

Cloud lay his head on Zack's shoulder, taking in his scent. He smelled of rain, cigarettes, sweat, love, and his own scent that Cloud absolutely adored...

--

I hope you guys like it! It's pretty much my first solo, actually detailed yaoi so please go easy on me. It's not as good as I hoped but I adore this pairing.


End file.
